fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Himuro
''' '''Misaki Himuro is the antagonist in the Fushigi Yuugi video game Suzaku Ibun, one of the original characters developed for the game, and Madoka Ootori's best friend. She, respectively takes the place of Yui Hongo and is the Priestess of Seiryuu in the game. Appearence Misaki has long blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back and grey colored eyes. She wears a school outfit similar to Madoka's but in her case, her ribbon is blue as well as the collar of her outfit, as if to establish her future role as Priestess of Seiryuu. Personality She's a smart, kind and witty girl who seems to be a good student (even better then Madoka), but she's also brave and manages to keep her cool in tough situations, like when she and Madoka first arrived in the Universe of the Four Gods. Her friendship with Madoka is very strong, in fact it seems as if they're almost sisters. Story Introduction During an intense study session for their entrance exams, Misaki notices that Madoka is flipping through and old book titled "The Universe of the Four Gods", after stating that she finds it strange for Madoka to be reading some book like that she admits that it does seem interesting and asks her what the book's about. After Madoka reads the book's introduction, both girls are transported into the book. When Madoka comes to her senses, Misaki seems to have vanished but she suddenly appears by her side, saying that she only went to take a quick look at the area they were in. Misaki then starts to wonder whether they have been sucked into the book. She takes out her cell phone to try and get a signal, but she has no luck since her phone's antenna won't go up. While she and Madoka decide to go search for a busier neighborhood where there might be a phonebox, they are stopped by four young men who offer to act as their guides. Madoka automatically thanks them, but Misaki seems to know that those men aren't trustworthy so she stops her friend from joining them. The men seem to get angry at Misaki's comment, but it is soon obvious that their real intentions are to sell the girls for money. Misaki and Madoka start to run away, but after seeing that the men were sure to catch up, Misaki tells Madoka to run ahead of her and call out for help while she distracts the men. Madoka is reluctant to leave her best friend, but Misaki tells her that she has faith she will come find her soon. Both girls say their goodbye's and Misaki runs off to distract the men while Madoka goes searching for help. Fate Madoka learns from Tamahome, that he saved Misaki from the thugs who were chasing her and that she was waiting for him in Konan due to her sprained ankle. When Madoka and Tamahome reach the place where Misaki was supposedly waiting for them, however, they discover that she is no longer there. In Hotohori's palace, Madoka asks Hotohori for his help in finding Misaki, the emperor issues out a search warrant throughout the country to search for Misaki. The next they, they receive various witness reports about a girl wearing strange clothing and who's head was covered up, being lead away by a stranger whose face was also hidden. The reports all end with both people vanishing after reaching an empty corridor within the city. Misaki's whereabouts are unknown during the search for the seven Suzaku Celestial Warriors until the summoning ceremony, where Taiitsukun tells Madoka that Misaki is now the Priestess of Seiryuu. Category:Female Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Priestess Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Main Category:Games Category:Real World